The Hot–Chick's Best Friend
by Lolzauslly
Summary: Trish usually busies herself during a night on the town, fending off the man lusting after her gorgeous friend Ally. When Dez the bartender overhears her inspired, ludicrous excuses, he resolves to hook up Trish with his friends. But Trish would be quite happy with him. Come along as Trish tries to find her own happily ever after. (From the creator of Never Been Dumped)—Trez


**Hey Guys It's Been A While I Know But I've Been Having A Really Hard Time With Personal Stuff. Anyway, I Decided To Finish The Projects I Started. And You Guys Probably Hate Me For Leaving And Never Beginning The Stories I Promised. So Here's A Story I Started Way Before 'Never Been Dumped'. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Can a _plain Trish find love when her best friend is a curvy, man-magnet_**?**

_**Trish's Pov:**_

A night out with Ally always ended in one of two ways: either she left me hanging for her boyfriend Austin ; or I spent the entire evening fending off the smitten males whose hormones went on high alert the moment her big toe entered the room.

This night was going in the direction of option number two. I didn't see any hot prospects at first glance. This Bar was the place to be in Miami,Florida on a Saturday night.

The place was packed with the crowd spilling onto the back patio to enjoy the warm summer night, and the music was thumping at a gotta-shout level. All eyes turned to the door when she walked in. A path cleared as six-foot-tall Ally, with beautiful long brown hair hanging past her curvy hips, wiggled her way onto the dance floor. But those heels really do hide her shortness.

I followed, because she couldn't get her groove on without me. I'm a better dancer than she is and she steals all her moves from me. It's true. I've got that going for me, at least—not that anyone notices her five-foot, dark-haired friend with the thick ankles. Her shadow certainly swallows me whole, but hey, I really don't mind.

We boogied to the hip song of the moment and soon enough, a few gutsy gals left the security of the scattered tables and joined us. Then the drunker of the men crowded the floor, probably wondering if they should shoot for the top and approach Ally or pick one of us "lesser" girls—like they could flatter us into bed by flirting with us first. For the most part, men at bars are idiots. Newsflash, I know.

"You with the hot chick?" a short, curly-haired guy asked, bumping his hip into mine in some pretense of a dance move. I bumped back hard enough that he had to catch his balance.

"If you mean the tall brunette, yes, I am."

Out came another bad dance move, with him jiggling his hands like he was shaking a Martini.

"She available?"

I shook my head and gave him the bad news.

"Nope sorry. Her boyfriends on tour but he's coming to surprise her tonight. She just doesn't know that yet."

"Yea right, and I so happen to be dating a European model. Who is she dating, anyway?"

"Austin, Austin Moon."

He was about to say something when a familiar voice shouting my name interrupted us.

"Trish!"

Yup, it was Austin.

"Hey what's up?"

"Where's Ally? I can't wait to see her I missed her so much. I'm never leaving for tour without her ever again."

"She's over there, lover boy." I said pointing to Ally, that was dancing in the crowd. Austin smiled and made his way to her. Ahhhh what am I gonna do with the these two lovebirds.

Just then I noticed that guy I was talking to was gone. Aw to bad, he was kinda cute though. I boogied away from the crowd and started getting my excuses ready for the string of men who would soon be lining up to meet the second most appealing woman in the bar—the hot chick's best friend. Always a good girl to know when trying to make your move. At least, that's what the men seemed to think.

Austin had already separated me from Ally, but she seemed to be enjoying herself, so I made my way over to the bar and collapsed on a stool.

The bartender came over and I asked for a Coke. Bras dangled in a rainbow of hues and sizes from a crisscross of beams above him.

We'd been there before and I was surprised of how many more had been added. Not me, though. Bras are expensive, and with a good-sized chest myself, I didn't usually go walking around without one. I'm classy like that.

"Not drinking tonight?" the bartender asked.

"I need to keep my wits about me." I grinned at him. He was cute, with cute ginger hair tucked behind his ears and bright blue eyes. Then he smiled, revealing dimples I could take a bath in. That earned him an immediate upgrade to hot. I wished I were wearing something nicer than a black mini-skirt and a tank top.

He nodded in Ally's direction. "You with the brunette? Does she want a drink?"

I sighed. She's man-nip even on the other side of the room. "Alcohol doesn't mix well with her medication, and considering how contagious she is, we don't want to mess with the meds."

He snapped his bar towel at me. "I'm not interested in your friend. I just thought I'd hook you both up with a drink since you're sitting here and there's no line."

I took my purse off my shoulder and set it on the bar. "That's a new one. Not interested in Ally. Never heard that one before."

Shaking his head, he left to get my soda. It didn't take long for the first poor chap to find me. He was skinny and tall with shaggy blonde hair covering his eyes. "Hey, that girl you're with?" He shoved his hands in his pockets as I admired his highlights.

I cocked my head as if confused. "Which girl?"

He pointed to Ally's head sticking up above the crowd. "That one. The brunette. What's her deal? She single?" Really, can't he see she's dancing with thee Austin Moon. Oblivious people I swear. These are the reasons why I need to come up with excuses.

I crossed my legs and looped my hands around my knee. "I guess you could say she's single. But her court-ordered therapist has forbidden her from dating men for a while, otherwise, it's back to county lockup." I shrugged.

"But you never know, she might bend the rules. Just don't give her your real name. It's really hard to change your identity if things don't work out."

"Uh, thanks." He scratched his head and walked to the opposite end of the bar, stealing a glance over his shoulder at Ally.

"I'm disappointed."

I jumped; surprised to find the bartender leaning towards me with my drink. I was so busted, but I could play innocent just as well as I could lie. I widened my eyes.

"Disappointed? In the weather? Your stock portfolio?"

He slid my glass to me. "His excuse was much more clever than mine."

My eyes narrowed. "Maybe if I knew you'd be eavesdropping tonight, I would have come up with something better for you." I snagged a few cherries from the fruit tray in front of him and dropped them in my Coke.

He gestured to the tray. "Do help yourself to the salad bar."

"That's the plan. I like to be fancy." I bounced my foot to the beat of the music.

He bent down, reappeared with a pink drink umbrella, and stuck it in between the ice cubes. As soon as he handed me my drink I twirled the umbrella between my fingers.

He propped his elbows on the shiny, black bar top. "How do you know she wouldn't have wanted to meet that nice young man? He might have lovely eyes under that hair."

I stabbed the umbrella back in between the ice cubes. "Are you serious? Can't you see her right now, she's with her boyfriend basically humping each other, yet everybody is oblivious. She happy and inlove with can't no one see that?"

"But I guess not since I always have to come up with stupid excuses."

"How kind of you. And she wouldn't object to these inspired excuses you're using?" He ignored the two men standing next to me, waiting for a drink.

I reached in my purse, fished out my favorite Mac lip gloss, and applied a coat. "She thinks it's hilarious. I tell her all about them at the end of the night and she picks her favorite. We've been friends for a long time. If I didn't love her so much, I'd hate her." I rubbed my lips together, enjoying the cinnamon zing.

"You two grow up together?"

He was ruining my fun. "Not exactly."

He looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"That's a long story for another night."

He held up his hands. "I'm here every weekend."

"I'll jot that down in my planner." _Really, I will._

**Review Please! I Know Its Short But I Will Only Continue This Story IF You Guys Like It. **


End file.
